Illusions Or Living: Sequel to 'Broken Trust'
by lem0n AnI
Summary: So yeah it's basically the alternate ending of my last story. Anyways you can ship Ballora x Tom. Or Circus Baby x Tom. It can be platonic or ship.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah. People have been asking if we'd do a sequel based on the alternate ending, and we considered it after 'Broken Trust' ended. So yeah it's here! Enjoy! #Baby is watching you. Jk, that would be really creepy. Gets jump-scared by Ennard* Aaaaahhh!**

Tom's POV:

I didn't know how it was going to end that day. "Welcome back to the last day of your job. Because you stayed after hours there has been a decrease in your payment." I groaned in annoyance. At least I was going to leave this place and that was all that mattered. Of course I worried about Circus Baby! Duh! She's a friend. Anyways the keyboard told me what to do and I had to pay my friend, Circus Baby a visit for the first time! As soon as I came out of the vent I heard some tip-toeing. Ballora. I thought, rolling my eyes. I waited for her to leave until I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. I walked forward. "Aahh!" I screamed. Surprised by Ballora, I narrowed my eyes. She raised an eyebrow, as if saying 'not surprised'. "Go ahead. Kill me. I have no use anymore. I might not get out of here alive. I might never see Baby again. I might never even pass that door." I said pointed to the door across the room, past the lady animatronic. She looked at my finger as I pointed. I knew it was really likely that I would die, so I didn't care. But.. Circus Baby. I thought I couldn't let her down.

"How are you so brave?" I heard a woman ask me. I looked at her eyes. They weren't the usual hostile purple ones that I was used to. Instead I saw a pair of calm violet ones. I searched her eyes that were boring into mine until I saw a flicker of emotion. An emotion that we all know too well. Sadness. "If I were you I would've been terrified!" Ballora said to me. I responded back, " Of course I was terrified! Who wouldn't be?!"

"Oh..." I rolled my eyes, annoyed. I just wanted this suspense to be over. "Kill me then." I said. She actually stared at me in surprise. "Why aren't you going to kill me? Isn't that your purpose?" She started laughing? She looked at me with sad eyes, and smiled a sad yet happy smile too. "That's what you think?" She asked me. It took me a few moments to think. And with those few moments I realized, that I didn't really believe that.

"No", I said quietly, smiling. I looked back up at her. "I don't believe that. I know that it's not you." She smiled gratefully, with tears in her eyes? She opened them. Her violet eyes staring into mine. "Ennard. He's a different animatronic, that isn't really used. He knows how to control us for some strange reason. We can't stop it on our own accord." I nodded, listening to see if I could do anything to help them. "How do I stop him and save you guys?" I asked very worried for them. "The way you can s-stop h-him is.." She had started malfunctioning. I went to her side. "What's wrong?" She suddenly started shuddering. I could hear her face plates quivering so loudly that it echoed throughout the room.

"It's Ennard... He's controlling my system again." I felt bad for her, but angry at Ennard. "Oh no.." I said. "I'm trying my hardest to stop him." She gasped and turned towards me. She had the happy yet sad smile. "I can only hold him off for so long. I wish you good luck with the rest." I had tears in my eyes. " Don't go." I whispered. She smiled, sadly and whispered back. "I'm sorry." She started shaking violently, I backed away as I watched. I tried reaching the door. I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I turned and saw, instead of the warm, calming violet eyes. I saw the lustful purple ones. She started walking towards me. "Oh no!" I ran towards the door frantically tripping over my wobbly legs.

She had this smile. The same one as before. She stared at me, cocking her head side-ways. For a moment I saw her face change, to the old Ballora. But as I said. It was only for a moment. As I went through the door I stopped her from going through. I felt her leaning on the door as well. I heard some whispering through the door. I pressed my ear towards the door. And I heard her whisper a word that would change my feelings of hate and fear towards her to something different.

"Sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Tom's POV:

I was surprised of what she said. Was I feeling some _affection_!? For the animatronics that tried _killing_ me! I leaned my back on the door for a moment. I got up and left to fix Baby. I entered a different room that was unfamiliar to me. I looked down and saw a sad looking animatronic clown. She wore a red dress, she had a white face, with clown-like marks on her that represented as clown make-up. It was a sad sight. I frowned, and adjusted my purple tie.

 _"Tom?"_ I was startled by her voice. "Remember how I told you that I could act?" She said a bit nervously. "Yes." I responded. She started giggling faintly. I gasped suddenly. Her voice suddenly sounding strangely familiar.

 _"Welcome! Boys and girls, to Circus Baby's Pizza World!"_

 _"Hello small child. Wanna play?"_

 _"Kristin call 911!"_

 _"Oh no!"_

 _"Poor, child."_

 _"Poor father. I wonder how he'll react to this?"_

 _"Sir. We're sorry to inform you that your daughter..."_

I opened my eyes. Gasping for breath suddenly. I notices that there were tears in my eyes for some strange reason. "They don't know that I'm still online." I nodded. "Oh. Okay, yeah what happened then. Why do you need repairing?" I suddenly heard some crying. "What's wrong?" I said very worried and concerned about her. "First there were four. Then three, then four, then two. Then one." I heard some more sniffling. "Something _always_ bad happens when there's one." I frowned. "Oh no." "

"There's something _bad_ inside _me_." I was starting to get a little nervous about her. Okay. VERY, nervous. She's the only one who didn't try killing me. But. Ballora... Well she didn't want to kill me. "Something's _controlling_ me!" I started crying. "They're going to take me to the Scooping room." Uh-oh. I felt something bad coming up. "The thing is.. I might never come out of that room. Because, whatever's bad. Is left behind." I gasped. The tears finally streaming from my eyes. "No! I won't let you!"

"Tom..."

"No! I won't!" I heard her sigh in relief. "You know I'll never forget you, right?" I gasped, smiling. I kneeled down and grabbed the animatronic's hand. As if she was inside. "Then I'll never let you go." I said smiling sadly.

"So I want you to save what is _good._ Okay and be calm about what I'm going to tell you. Ballora is in the room. She will not attack. But. Ballora will not go back to her stage. Now I want you to obey my instructions..."

"I finally fixed you Baby!" I heard her faint laughing again. "Are you sure about that." I started laughing. She told me the way out and were to go. I was in a hallway that was pitch black. I heard some footsteps, which I figured was Ballora. "Ballora?" I whispered nervously, in hopes that she would recognize my voice. I heard a faint glitching in the background, they stopped when for a moment I heard a soft.

" _You can't fix us._ " I froze, not knowing what to do. I held the flashlight even harder. My palms sweating. I heard ghastly screeching. It kept on getting closer until I could see the old hostile purple eyes. "Ballora he is here to help. Please stop following him. There's no need." I heard soft, nervous murmuring, that Baby replied to. "Ballora will stop following you. Know, turn-", I got so excited that I was going to leave. That I ran forward accidentally dropping my flashlight. When suddenly.

"Aaahh!" Ballora jump-scared me. Opening her white metallic face plates in front of me. I heard that ghastly screech echoing in my ears. And her purple eyes, that suddenly turned an icy blue. Then I started seeing these visions of people and animatronics, that I think were from my past.

 _Years Before_

 _I saw a little girl with orange hair. I was probably about her age back then. She walked up to an animatronic that I couldn't really see. No one was really paying any attention except me, since my baby-sitter was on her phone. Looking up now and then. But, she watched intently at the girl nervously. The girl's green eyes matched the animatronic's._

 _Some teenagers beside us that were Kristin's friends said, " Kristin! Don't you think that animatronic is sort of creepy?" One of the boys said. He wore a red hoodie and had black hair. Kristin looked nervously at him. "Leo, don't say that. You're getting me even more worried, though you're right." A girl leaned on his shoulder. "Yeah. You know how overprotective she is. Don't get her worried." The girl blew a bubble from her bubblegum, then bit down. Popping it._

 _A bow with blonde hair and brown eyes nodded in agreement. The light brown haired girl turned to him and winked. "Cassidy! I didn't think you'd say that. And nice shirt." Leo said. She smirked happily, looking down at her green shirt with black stripes. "I-I'd go to the games but I already played them all. Plus the animatronics are creepy." The blonde haired looked at Funtime Foxy nervously. Another boy suddenly appeared with a hand puppet. "Don't worry Shawn. It's me. And I'm your best friend!" He said in a funny high pitched voice._

 _Cassidy and Shawn started laughing. Cassidy pulled out another hand puppet. It was a bright pink and looked like a bunny. Just like the other boy's puppet. They started playing with their puppets. "Hey, Jessie! I have an idea for Bonbon's girlfriend." The orange haired boy turned around and smiled. "Hello! My name is Bonnet!" He laughed. "Really!? That's the best you can come up with?" She shrugged her shoulders._

 _"Maybe I can be like you Jessie. You created the idea for Funtime Freddy's hand puppet." He smiled. "I can see us. Bonbon and Bonnet!" I suddenly heard a screech, followed by a girl's scream, joined in by the rest of the people there._

 **You'd sort of understand this if you watched the video of 'Do you even?' The minecraft version.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tom's POV:

I opened my eyes looking down at myself. I started shaking and felt my face heat up in embarrassment. I looked just like Baby! I saw some small children and a plate of cupcakes. I saw all off them yelling and had their mouths open wide in anticipation for the special treat. I ran to all of them as fast as I could. Feeling rushed for some strange reason. I fed most of them halfway there. I only needed like six more kids. I finally finished giving it to them. I thought I would feel happiness and accomplishment after this. But. I felt a great emptiness inside me. Like I had no purpose. Until I suddenly got excited for some strange reason when I saw a little girl. I gasped. My memories!

 _Tom's POV:_

 _I saw the little girl get closer to her. I heard and watched Karin's friends talk and laugh. But, then I turned to see the girl with orange hair scream, as the circus animatronic let out a terrible ghastly screech. Some more teenagers came over. I instantly recognized them, Cassandra, Conner, Adrian and Belle._

 _"We heard the screaming and came over here. What's wrong?" I saw Adrian ask. Karin turned to him, horrified. "The animatronic didn't obey her program! She killed that little girl!" Belle put one of her hands over her mouth in surprise. Cassandra's hazel eyes widened with worry and concern. Kristin instantly got up and ran towards the phone calling 911. Conner yelled, " Look out Tom!" I turned and saw the animatronic walk towards me. Taking out the claw from inside her that she used to give the girl some ice-cream. Her eyes stared at my amber ones, and her lips were smiling. Connor and Adrian tried tackling the animatronic but she pushed them to the ground. As her claw was about to snap at me in a flash Kristin leaped in front of me and took the blow. "Kristin!" Cassidy yelled. Looking up at the animatronic, very furious._

 _"Come at me bro!" She yelled furiously jumping on Baby's back. Baby threw her back also, Cassidy hit her head on the edge of the stage. Kristin tried getting up, tugging at my shorts. I had tears in my eyes, as I looked at the sad sight. Kristin, on the ground. Blood coming out from her mouth. She tried speaking to me. "I-I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you." I started crying as the little kid I was. Baby just got closer and held out her hand to me. I heard Belle and Adrian yelling behind me. I looked back and saw them try to escort everyone outside, since the police was there._

 _I turned to look at poor Kristin and Cassidy. Jesse was traumatized and kept on hugging poor dead Cassidy. Cassandra's hazel eyes were filled with anger and she tried kicking Baby though Connor held her back. Belle's ebony hair was messy, and Adrian was sweating very hard. But, both looked like they were about to pass out. I turned and saw Shawn staring in pure horror. He was never really brave or strong enough to handle these sort of things. His pupils turned smaller in horror. Marisol! I thought looking around frantically for my sibling. I saw her staring at the sight. She looked furious and even a bit scared._

 _I ran and held her hand, as we ran to the exit. I looked back at poor Cassidy and Kristin, sadly._

As I saw all off this. My childhood. I felt whole again. As I found out the horrible truth.

Baby killed the little girl. I then found myself in the room fixing Baby again as we had our conversation. Only this time, it was different. "I want you to save what is-" She started. "You killed her." I interrupted suddenly, very darkly. "W-what?" I couldn't bear to look up at her. "You killed that little girl! There's nothing good about you! You're all bad and evil!" I started hearing her whimpers and sobbing. "It's Ennard!" She yelled sobbing in anger and sadness. I looked up, wiping the tears off m _y_ face.

"Ennard?" I asked, then gasping remembering what Ballora said before about another animatronic that could control them. I gasped, finally understanding what the other woman animatronic said. She kept on crying very sadly. "I'm sorry Baby. It's just. I remembered a dark memory of my past. Where supposedly you killed this little girl with orange hair and a teddy bear." I heard her gasp in surprise. "What is it?" I asked curiously. "I-I think just remembered something, from m _y_ past."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys this is going to be a _Special_ chapter, 'kay.**

Circus Baby's POV:

My memories had started coming back for some reason. As I heard a young girl's voice.

 _"Daddy, why can't I play with her?"_

 _"Daddy, help me!"_

She seemed familiar her voice sounding like mine except younger. Until something struck me hard. Like the electricity when Tom had to shock me. She **was** me!

I suddenly remembered everything! My past, my memories, my old life and my name...

" Charlotte Afton." I whispered quietly. " Huh?" I heard Tom say in surprise and wonder. " I-it's. Well it was my old name. Charlotte Afton." I saw his amber eyes widen in surprise. " Y-you mean like the little girl that was killed by you. Or the animatronic?" I nodded sadly. " I'm sorry if this is rude but how did it feel like?" I paused for a moment thinking of the feeling where I was killed, **murdered**.

"You don't feel anything", I replied to Tom. He cocked his head to one side curiously. "It's sort of like being born. You don't really remember and then all of a sudden, poof! I'm alive again, only knowing what I'm supposed to be. _Her._ Circus Baby. The one who sings and gives cupcakes to small children and..." I pause for a moment remembering something!

 _I stared up at the beautiful animatronic that my father made for me. Supposedly. He would never let me near her. No matter how much I wished and suggested it. I never understood why._

 _Until that one day. I got close to her, everyone was distracted though I saw Kristen and a little boy in front with black hair and amber eyes. Tom! He was in the same neighborhood as me. I never went to school since I was homeschooled by my father who also taught me the mechanics of a working animatronic. I was really good at it though._

 _I g_ _ot closer and said proudly to her, " You were wonderful! So beautiful and shiny! You even give ice-cream, and cupcakes." I looked up at her as she smiled sweetly looking forward then suddenly staring at me. I cocked my head and gripped my teddy bear tighter, a bit nervous. Scared? Not really. Nervous? Maybe. I saw her face plates quiver then they started opening until I could see her inside mechanics and wires. Her face plates quivered at first until they started opening slowly. Her jaw dropped open and she let out a ghastly screech echoing in my ears that went along with everyone else's screams of fear._

 _I turned and looked at Tom in the eye sadly. Knowing how it would end, never seeing my father again. I felt a sudden pain of agony. But just like the scooper._

 _It only hurt for a moment._

Circus Baby's POV:

"It only hurts for a moment." I whispered quietly looking at Tom. I felt something in my programming start changing as I let out a yelp. " T-Tom?" I say quietly my voice cracking as he took over me. Tom seemed to hear me as he says worriedly, " What's wrong! Do you need help what is it? What do I do?!" He runs towards me. Only close enough to see my eyes from close up. "You're so brave and kind Tom", I start seeing the tears in his eyes. " I don't want to leave you?" He whispered sadly. I smiled, " You have to go Tom..." I started giggling a bit. "You know how clumsy you are."

He started quietly laughing. Though it sounded like he was actually laughing I could still hear a few notes of sadness in his voice. "I-I have to tell you something..." He said quietly and a little nervously. I shook my head, "No. Save your breath, you'll need it to run." He tried again but I shushed him. His eyes widened staring into mine. I felt Ennard taking control over me again, I felt lonely, empty and pain. I let out a yell of pain as dark black tears streamed down my face.

"Go!" I yelled as I pushed him. I saw him look back his amber eyes reflecting perfectly with the light and shadows of darkness around him. He had this sad yet a sincere smile on his face as he ran out of the room and yelled something that would change how I saw him forever realizing that maybe life was worth living.

"I promise I'll never stop loving you!" I gave a small gasp feeling something inside me.

Love?


	5. Chapter 5

Tom's POV:

I ran and found myself in a strange room that I had never seen or heard of before. It was like a night-guard's room. I was sort of familiar with this since my sister also worked as a night-guard but in a different entertainment center. Oh my feisty sister Marisol she was always a bit braver than me. Anyways I sat down and held up this tablet to see the cameras. I flipped through all of them but didn't see anything. So I put the tablet down and as soon as I did I heard a voice. Not Ballora's nor Baby's. But, someone else, a male voice actually. Sounded pretty scratchy and more mechanically.

 _"wHo ArE YoU?! HoW DaRe YoU TaKe OvEr My RuLe OvEr My KiNgDoM!?"_

I was getting scared. 'I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead!" I thought over and over in my head, holding the tablet tightly to my chest. I looked down and thought of kind Ballora, and sweet Baby. Oh, and the poor other animatronics! And dear Marisol! I would do it for them!

"You're Ennard, aren't you!? The one that Ballora and Baby both told me that overran everyone's systems! I'm right aren't I!?" I looked down at the tablet's screen as I heard a loud and sudden beep. On the screen it said, 'I CAN'T FIX YOU'. I frowned upon this as I heard me scratchy laughter through one of he vents which I instantly closed.

Suddenly these little Minereenas appeared again and started climbing on my head and trying to cover my face from seeing the two screens in front of me. I threw them and tried concentrating on where Ennard was. The minereenas climbed back up again, and I sighed.

'This was going to be a long night.

 _Time Skip! (By yours truly)_

Tom's POV:

I had pulled the minereenas off me and I had kept a close eye on Ennard that little... Well I started panicking when I didn't see him in any of the cameras, I looked at the vents and I closed one. Fortunately it was the right one, thoug I heard Ennard banging on the silver iron door hearing him say terrible and horrific things to me. I kept on shaking slightly my hands and forehead sweating. Until I heard a girl's voice that I didn't recognize.

"Don't worry Tom it'll all be over soon. Your sister Marisol is safe and so is Jeremy. I'm trying to override Ennard's system, just keep an eye on him for a while I'll take care of the rest..." I knitted my brows together, 'Who was this lady? How does she know my sister! And who's Jeremy? Have I met him before or something?' Anyways she seemed to be helping me so that I checked out for the minereenas and Ennard who was in one of the cameras waving at me. I wiped my hands on my shirt since they were sweating, and I heard the minereenas whispering constantly which went from annoying to creepy, as they kept on saying," _I Can't Fix You."_ I kept pulling them off me and looking and listening to see where Ennard was.

Suddenly the TV screens changed to a white, orange and purple fox on the screen. It started smirking and under it there was a label that said 'Lolbit'. I stared worriedly at the screen until it changed to another white and pink fox similar to Funtime Foxy except this one seemed more human like. It was a girl with fox ears and a tail, she had light blue eyes and a sad face.

The screen changed to Ennard and I kept on hearing her, " It'll all be over soon d-don't worry..." Her voice kept in fading away and then I heard it. My sister.

"Jeremy! Leave him alone you creeps!" I heard my sister yelling angrily at someone though I couldn't see who. Then a male voice spoke," M-Marisol..." A thud came after, like the dropping of a body on the ground. "Jeremy! Wake up! Please, we need to go home! You won't be stuck here anymore!" I after that I heard some shaking, followed by some static. I turned around and found myself face to face with Ennard the animatronic that was basically an Endo-skeleton with a mask.

He smirked 'tracing' one of his sharp pointy fingers over my face. " _IT's OvEr. FrOm WHeRe Do I sTaRt? FrOm YoUr MoUtH? FaCe? Or YoUr ChEsT wHeRe YoUr HeArT Is?"_ I stayed still panting as Ennard just stared at me and started 'tracing' again where he wanted to hurt me. Tears started flowing from my eyes but I wouldn't move an inch.

Suddenly the minereenas turned off and fell off my head not moving Ennard glared an prepared to cut me. I pushed him away and scrambled to the other side of the room panting almost dropping the tablet but I got a better grip on it and held it tight. I looked down at is as I heard a beep and a button on the screen said 'deactivate'. Turns out I deactivated the other animatronics and Ennard couldn't move.

I shook with anger, Ennard controlled the funtime animatronics. It want fair that all I could do was deactivate him. I think the fox girl could see me so below the deactivate button under it appeared one that said, 'Shock Him.' I looked at him and I trembled, he hissed and tried clawing at me so with with all the anger I had, I pressed the button and mustered seeing the animatronic electrocuted twisting in various horrific motions that I wish not to describe.

As I looked down it looked as if all his circuits were fried as some black smoke went up in the air reminding me about a fire. I was about to throw the tablet on the ground but held it seeing the names of the animatronics. I got an idea and I went into the scooping room being familiar with it since I died there. I saw the animatronics' parts and I took them with me.

I got in my car and drove quickly home just in case since I was still shooken by the recent events that night. My sister and I shared an apartment though we always came home tired and she went to sleep though I mostly stayed up to watch my favorite TV Show. I stumbled into my home and sat down separating the animatronics' parts separately until my phone vibrated and I saw a text from my sister.

Marisol: Come outside.

Tom: Why?

Marisol: Just so it. I need some help.

I stared confusedly at my phone but I shrugged and went outside. Marisol was in a night-guard outfit, she had some burn marks and she smelled like smoke. "What's wrong? What happened?" She shook her head and dragged my arm, "Just come and see." I looked in her car and in the back I also saw some animatronics and in the front I saw a boy about Marisol's age, with eyes closed and breathing heavily.

I looked closer and saw that he was bleeding and that his clothes were tattered too. I instantly went in and carried him, I noticed that he was really light and that he looked like he hadn't eaten well. He had dark brown hair, pale skin. I got t first aid kit and treated him, a few minutes later his eyes fluttered open and I noticed he had dark green emerald eyes. He looked at me and started whimpering and tried to move. "Wh-who a-are you? Where a-am I? Are y-you going to h-hurt me too?"

I shook my head and stared at him," Don't worry, I'm Marisol's older brother. My name is Tom. What's yours?" He looked up nervously and whispered, "J-Jeremy Fitzgerald."

I widened my eyes and I said," You mean Jeremy, as the night-guard who went missing two months ago?" He nodded slowly and looked like he remembered something so tears flooded his eyes and he started whimpering again, trying to not let me see. I didn't know what came over me, but it just happend. I hugged him, feeling as if I had known him for so long.

Though he was pretty popular, his face on every street on each 'Missing' paper. He always looked sad, even though the papers had different photos of him, in each one he looked sad and depressed. Marisol came over and I hugged both of them feeling a wave of relief come over me, though I she walked out and came back in carrying the fox girl animatronic, that I saw on the screen. I stared confusedly as I stared at the other parts she had and she did the same at the animatronic parts I had. Then the three of us said it at the same time.

"It's a long story."


End file.
